Sentinel
by jazon Fox
Summary: After a weird turn of events, Juston finds himself attending Beacon Academy. The problem? He is only a mechanic and skilled programer, A combat school would be the worst for him.While moping around about how he has to build a weapon within thirty days of when he starts, he finds a true treasure, and begins to repair it. On the road, Juston will face tests, bullies and worst...girls
1. Chapter 1

Juston had no idea how this was all happening. These men were practically discussing his fate! Juston hated being treated like a kid, He felt that he should have a say in this. The man wearing classes and grey hair made it very clear that Juston wouldn't. Juston sighed and prayed to the great god that he would not go to this Beacon Academy.

"Juston, you're going to Beacon Academy" said the man with the glasses.

Juston was now atheist. He simply sighed and looked at the man and asked "So when do I start?

"Tomorrow"

He decided not to argue and nodded, then walked towards the door. A voice stopped him.

"Hold on, before you go to your new room there are some things you should know first..."

Juston turned and waited

"You will need some sort of weapon, thats one thing and you will have a team for the course of your entire stay at Beacon."

"Wait, What? Why would I need a weapon? Can't I just my...um gift?" replied Juston with great confusion, why would he need a weapon?

"Every Hunter should have a weapon, thats what they're known for!" The man in the glasses said, smiling

"Fine, but...never mind, can I go for walk? Replied a frustrated Juston. Without bothering for permission, Juston left.

It was cold outside and all Juston had was his stupid green, thing jacket. He sighed for what seem to be the hundredth time and wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. He walked for about 20 minutes when he encountered a forest, _This must be Forever Fall..._Thought Juston as he ventured in, he wasn't scared about encountering a Grimm, he could deal with that, he was more scared about getting lost. He walked on for another ten minutes and saw a light. It was dim but it was a light. And it was coming from the ground? Juston was confused and he ran over to the source. When he got it the source was coming from within the ground, he reached to touch it but recoiled quickly.

It was hot. And that meant it had been on for quite awhile. Juston kneeled down to brush away the dirt around the light. He started and slowly started to realize that what ever this light was coming from, it was big...

He heard a Grimm sounded like an Ursa, Then he heard an initiation sound.

Juston felt the ground shake then he was lifted up

he fell.

When he looked up, his eyes widened.

"No way..."

* * *

He got back, as happy as can be. He went to his "new room" and climbed into bed fell asleep dream about what he had just found...his very own weapon.

* * *

When he woke up, he found a piece of paper on his bedside table. He slumped his shoulders when he read it. It was a schedule...for school. Juston sighed and got dressed, Good thing all of the combat classes were crossed off, he had work to do! He still had to go to all of them today for at least an introduction to the class and to the students.

It was going to be a pain.

(I**'ll just skip to the classes that have the RWBY Characters in them, which now that I think about it, could be all of them)**

Juston walked down the halls and found the room number, he was about seven minutes late and he really didn't want to make a bad impression. He stood in front of the door of the classroom and braced him self, the last class didn't go so well so hopefully this one will. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was a little bigger then the other room he had been to and it was full of students. And every one of them was looking at him.

"Juston, come and introduce yourself..." said Glynda, who he met yesterday. He had no idea that she was a teacher too.

"Oh...uh ok"

He walked up to the center of the classroom and stood there, thinking of what to say.

"O-oh okay, right, introductions," he took a deep breath, "My name is Juston as you know I just came here mid-year, umm I won't be doing any combat for a while until I build my weapon and I'm a very good mechanic so if you need anything fixed, don't hesitate to uh ask, heh heh"

The students were still looking at it him like he was an alien.

"Very good, Juston, go take a seat between Miss Belladonna and Miss Schnee." Glynda said. Juston felt a shiver go down his back, he did not like the looks of the Schnee girl. He made his way to his seat and sat down.

The class continued and he just sat there for a while. The class was boring since it was all about combat. Juston smiled, he might need this combat skills but from he's got, he doubted it. He was about to fall asleep when the he heard a whisper, it was kinda a loud one.

"Whats your weapon?"

Juston turned his head and saw the Schnee girl looking at him, he thought for second and decided to answer.

"Can't tell you, sorry" he replied, smiling. "and you are?"

"Weiss. And why can't you tell me?"

"It would ruin the surprise."

Juston turned his head back to front of the classroom, letting out a small laugh. This was gonna...be...fun...Uhh. He turned and looked at Weiss and looked back at his schedule, glancing at them back and forth. _Oh Crap. I meet my team after this class and I think-_and then the bell rang. Juston got up quickly and left the room, he heard a voice calling him but he ignored it.

He looked for a room where he would meet his teammates it was on the upper-floors. He went fast, he wanted to "surprise" them, whoever they were, but Juston had a feeling he knew one of them. He found the room, _so this must be it _he thought as he entered it. He sighed, it was defiantly a dorm. He found a chair and sat down, he briefly heard an announcement about Team RWBY. His team. He hoped there would be at least be one other boy with him. While he was waiting, he looked over his schedule, it was pretty good for him and-_wait, what does that say right next to my name? No, no that had to be a mistake! I can't be that!_

He heard the door open and four...god damn it, GIRLS, ran in. They stopped the minute they say him.

He got up, still holding his schedule and said "Hi, Im Juston and Im your newest member of your team," he glanced down at the paper "and apparently...new leader too..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: When I said ****_Forever Fall_****, in the previous chap, I meant ****_Emerald Forest._****Gonna have to fix that. **

**Thanks to you all who read and thanks to ****GilroyQuinn for reviewing! I love you all! Btw if you think you know what Juston weapon is, Feel free to PM me and I may or may not confirm what you have guessed. Anyway on to the story!**

Why, why did girls have to be loud when they get surprised? Juston had to cover his ears when the girls start shouting at him.

"WHAT!?" Shouted one girl wearing a red cloak over her uniform.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Exclaimed (Juston was right) Weiss.

The Belladonna girl simply started to glare at him.

The tall girl that had really blonde hair simply cracked her knuckles.

"Explain." She said in a calm yet chilling voice.

Juston gulped and had nervous look on his face. "Umm...heheh, I really don't know why. It just says it on my schedule aaaand...yeah"

The girls just looked at him, now having this confused and still angry look on their face.

"Ok, we have about an hour for you four to get to know me and for me to get to know you." he said

"I know! Lets play the question game, when you four get to ask me any question, how's that?"

The fours girls thought about this for a minute and slowly nodded. They, including Juston all sat down on the floor and the fun began.

The girl the red cloak asked first. "Whats your name?"

"Juston"

"Why did Ozpin take the leadership role from meand gave it to you?" she ask

Juston actually really didn't know the answer this question, well, he had a feeling he did know but-_Is it really because of _**_that?_** He thought, he had a feeling that he won't be at Beacon for very long if he couldn't show something plus how did he even manage to get in Beacon? Theoretically, he should be...somewhere else less pleasant. He smiled, well everything would change once he "built" his weapon.

"Hello? We're are sill waiting for your answer! Said Weiss sternly.

Juston perked up, "Oh sorry, yeah don't know why"

He realized how stupid and unbelievable that answer was since he guessed that about five minutes before he gave his answer "Oh, by the way whats your name?" he asked the red cloaked girl.

"Ruby...Ruby Rose" she answered

"Huh...fits you, ok uhh Weiss your turn!" Said Juston a little too excitedly.

Weiss thought for a minute and asked the question she wanted ever since she met Juston.

"Juston, whats this weapon you spoke of back at the classroom?"

Juston face-palmed. "Look, I already that question! I can't and will not tell you peoples just yet."

Juston sighed and game went on. He learned that Ruby was obsessed with weapons and Weiss was the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the Belladonna girl's name was Blake and Yang (the tall girl with the blonde hair) was Ruby's sister.

Juston was tired at the end of it near the end and in only ten minutes, they would have to go back to class. Juston didn't see the point so when the girls left, he stayed behind but only for a little while to c. About twenty minutes after they left and after he got his tools, he snuck out and ran to Emerald Forest. He ran deep into Emerald Forest and avoided all the Grimm (**How may you ask? Time will tell, my friend)**. When he got to his destination, he saw the light he saw last night and walked over it, he kneeled down and pulled out a hammer. He hit it against the ground near the light. A loud metallic-like drone started but stopped when Juston said "Shhh...minimum volume." Juston then went to work...

* * *

When Juston came back, it was around dinner time. He was going to make this quick, he needed to get back to work. So he got his food and without bothering to figure where to sit, he just sat at a random table and began to eat his food which by the way was pretty good food for a school. He notice how eerily silent the table became the moment he sat down. He looked from his food and saw: a boy with blonde hair with a confused look on his face, Pyrrha Nikos (he only knew this because he snuck in once to watch one of those "big tournaments" and she was the one who won), she also had a confused look on her face. Next was this boy with long black hair , like Juston but only, you know, black. He had almost no expression on his face, almost, his eye brows were raised and then there was orange haired girl who was smiling but had a more curious look on here face.

"Oh hi, does this table usually house another team?" Juston asked

"Y-yes, we usually eat with team RWBY." Replied the blonde

"Huh. Even more of a reason to sit here, you see, Im team RWBY's new leader. So I must assume you are team JNPR and that you must be the team across the hall from us." Explained Juston.

Shock. Thats all he saw the other teams faces.

"Yeah...its kinda a big change, I have a feeling that you guys must be close to what is now my team. How about we introduce each other?

There was a moment of silence

"Ok, I'll go first, My name is Juston and I'm a good mechanic, like to build things out of scrap and good with electronics or at least, thats what people tell me."

Another moment of silence

"Come on, people! dinner ends in twenty minutes"

"Ok then, we might as well...My name is Jaune Arc and I'm the leader of this team." said Jaune

Juston was surprised, an Arc going to Beacon? Wasn't that family already beyond the skills of even the top students at Beacon? Juston was gonna have to question this Jaune Arc later on.

"I already know you, Pyrrha Nikos" said Juston when he saw her open her mouth to speak.

"Ok, then" said Pyrrha, a little irked.

"Im Lie Ren but just call me Ren" said, well you know, Ren

"And Im NORA! Exclaimed the orange haired girl gleefully!

By then, Juston had finished his food and decided he needed to get back to work on his "weapon."

"Well, my friends, I gotta go! See you around! Said Juston very abruptly, he then got up and left.

* * *

When he got to the light in the forest, he could hear a faint metallic whine from the ground

"soon, dude, soon" whispered Juston as he unscrewed the screws and pop opened the "Ground"

P**lease Review! Not much happening but it'll get there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Heres another chapter, oh and one more coming later this week.**

He was bored, not because of this stupid Professor Port rambling on about how he kill many so Grimm...Ok maybe it was because of that but still, Juston had better things to do. At least he had some friends to be bored with...sorta.

"Ugh, when is this gonna be over?" muttered Juston to...Blake.

"Be quite and it will soon be over" whispered backed Blake

" So, it "soon" is the answer?"

"yes."

yeah, he need to be more social with teammates, its been a week and almost of Juston free time was either homework or "working". He would usually come back just when curfew ended. He would also barely interact with his team or team JNPR. W_ell, at least I'm almost done with him, he just needs one more check up and he's ready to be revealed. The all school meeting is at the end of the day and since there is great weather, Ozpin decided that we should have out side. Perfect! _Thought Juston.

"Class Dismissed"

At this Juston jumped up and ran out.

And ran into Weiss.

Quite literally, Juston was going full speed and _WHAM! _Right into one of his teammates. Weiss was immediately knocked to the ground and Juston tripped over her and face-planted to ground, skidding across it for a little bit. It was a hilarious sight.

Juston slowly got up to the sound of laughter. He found pretty funny to about what happened too but he needed to check on Weiss.

She looked fine except for one thing. She. Looked. PISSED. When people saw that look, they immediately stopped laughing. There was an awkward silence with everyone sort of just standing there and looking at each other.

Juston decided it was time to go. He picked up his bag and turned to leave.

"Where. Do. You. Think. Your. Going?"

Juston froze, he slowly turned around and look at her with some fear in his eyes

"Answer me."

Next period would be a free so Juston was think of sneaking off to the Emerald Forest and work on "Homework". But of course, he couldn't tell her that and he didn't want to.

"To our room" he said a little shakily.

"Good...I'll take you there." Said Weiss coldly.

"O...kay?"

Weiss grabbed Juston by the arm and lead the way. She took fast and angry steps. Juston struggled a little bit to keep up with her but soon they were there. Weiss opened the door, threw Juston to the floor, and closed the door behind her.

Juston realized that they weren't alone. Ruby, Blake and Yang were there two. How Blake got here before them, he would never know.

"Juston, we need to talk" Said Yang

Juston sat up and said "Well, what do you want to talk about"

The girls looked at each other, annoyed. "Everything" Blake simply put it

"Well, thats certainly a broad subject...what do you wanna know?"

"Why did you replace Ruby" asked Yang sternly

Juston sighed. They were persistent and he knew that this was it. They weren't gonna take "I don't know" as an answer. To be truthful, He had some idea why but he felt that these girls weren't ready to here it.

Then maybe again, they were.

"I'll tell you...when I feel that I can trust you girls." replied Juston

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say

They freaked out, screaming at him about how trust had nothing to do with this.

"We are sick and tired of you, ignoring your teammates, avoiding us, and going who knows where every single night!" screamed Weiss.

"I know"

They stopped, a little shocked at his response.

"I'm sorry about that but I need to get my weapon prepared, its done and it just needs one more..uh thing and its done. I'm not a very sociable person. If I was, I wouldn't be here. I haven't had much interaction with humans...or Faunus" he looked at Blake, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"and where I'm going every night? I'll leave that up to your imagination"

Silence

"Why are you here?" asked Ruby, she was curious.

"Because Snow White over here dragged me up here" replied Juston.

A "Hmph" came from Weiss, " No, why are you here at Beacon? No one enters the school mid-year."

Juston thought about this. To this question, he knew the answer perfectly well. The question was that should he tell these girls. For what seemed hours when it was really only a minute, Juston went on and thought over his life, about his family and they left him alone in a cruel world, he remembered what he did to almost all of Remnant. About how he was caught and how he nearly caused another Faunus War which was the opposite of what he wanted. He remembered why he did it and how the Schnee Dust Company will pay for what they did. He remembered what he actually was.

He remembered and thought of this. It scared him and he wanted to curl up in ball and cry.

But he couldn't. He had a team now and a new brother. He couldn't let them down

"It's a long, long ,long story Ruby" He simply said.

Juston then got up and left.

Later that day

* * *

Juston was ready,_he_ was ready. Today was the big reveal. Today he would show the school that he meant business.

The assembly had no seats outside so everyone had to stand. It was facing the cliff that lead to the Emerald Forest. It was also where the entrance "exam" was. Juston never took the exam and he was glad that he didn't. The assembly started normally telling every one that midterms were coming up, Juston came just in time for those and he was not happy. There was some affirmations and then came announcements.

Today was the day.

Ozpin called him out and made a speech about acceptance and whatever.

"Speaking of which, would mind showing the weapon you have been working on"

Juston came out of a daze and looked up and said "Sure"

He took out would looked like some remote control. He looked around at the entire school. They looked at him expectedly. He took a deep breath. And pressed a button the control.

* * *

In the Emerald forest, something came to life and there was loud groan of metal as if it were just waking up

**Mwahhahahahahahahahahahahahahah...God Im good...**


	4. Chapter 4

walked through the forest, taking great strides and taking its time. Like it was told too. And as it was walking towards the cliff where Juston and the rest of the school was, it was thinking. It was thinking about the last it had walked this earth, the world was very different back then, it was harsher and more cruel then today, it remembered that when it was put down, its legs were torn apart so it couldn't escape. It remembered that day very well. It remembered that last thing it saw before it was put down

"Don't worry, i-it'll come soon" Juston said nervously. They had spent about seven minutes waiting for his weapon. Juston wasn't worried about the weapon getting here. He was more worried about the patience of the school. He had learned that the students at Beacon Academy weren't the most patient people it the world.

"Come on!"

"Just show it already!"

Juston just stood there and waited some more when he heard the sound coming from the cliff. And he wasn't the only one. He turned around and smiled at the direction of were the sound was coming from. The noise was getting louder like something was climbing the cliff. Juston walked over to the cliff.

And looked down and saw it.

it saw Juston too.

Juston gave the signal.

It grabbed the very edge of the cliff.

The school saw the big robotic hand, mummers erupted from the school.

"What is that?"

"How big is it?"

"is that the new kids-"

Thats when they saw the rest of It.

It climbed to the top of the cliff and just stood there. It looked at the rest of the students with what seemed to be a menacing look. They really couldn't tell.

It was 12 ft tall and a little bulky. The legs looked strong. They arms and hand looked as if it could crush anything that came in its way. The body looked tough. And the head, you could some of the machinery in the head but it was protected by a clear visor and the eyes look as if it look through you and see your true self

"Rover" said Juston. It turned its head and looked down towards him. "Yes Juston?"

"Just checking if you were still awake" laughed Juston.

Rover simply nodded

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Screamed of the students, Juston was pretty sure it was Weiss.

There was a silence before Juston continued To speak "First of all I would like to say that "that thing" you speak of...has a name. And that name is Rover. Second of all Rover is robot and he's also battle armor."

Silence.

"Sigh...He's my weapon choice if that makes things clearer!"

Now that got the schools attention.

Shouts of surprise and most of all protest erupted from the school. It went on for a little while that meaning thirty seconds. It stopped when they all received the death-glare from Goodwitch. "Juston, you do realized what sort of issues that robot poses?" said Professor Ozpin.

Juston thought for moment and then said "Yes, I do and I just thought of solutions."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, It will remain outside, It kinda has to be. I programmed him to only be accessible to me and he will only only take orders from me. As for the class that requires my weapon...heh, lets just say that Rover gave me one of his special skills."

The Professor studied Juston for a moment and without any further questions he nodded. He turned to the rest of the school "You are all dismissed." he said.

The students slowly and hesitantly rose from their seats and left.

Well, most of them left there was eight that remained, standing in front of Juston.

Can you guess who they were?

Juston looked at his team and Team JNPR and said "Well, how do you like him?"

Silence as usual.

_Well, I guess I better go,_ thought Juston as he motioned to Rover to follow him. They were going to find a convenient "parking spot" for Rover when they heard a voice "Is this why?"it said

Juston turned around and figured that it was Weiss who spoke. Juston had no idea what she was referring too so he decided not to answer and not make himself look like an idiot.

So he turned and left and to find place for Rover.

* * *

He later appeared for dinner. He went and got his food, sat down at his team table and proceeded to eat. He was on the early side so it was a little while before the rest of his team came over.

They soon did and not all of them were in a happy mood.

They sat down and most of them proceeded to ignore his existence.

Except of one person.

"Personally I think Rover is pretty cool." Said Ruby.

"Thanks...took a while to repair him" Replied Juston.

There was an awkward silence then Juston said "Well...I gotta go study for stuff." and left without another word.

He was true that he was going study but not for stuff. He was gonna study a object that he found.

The object was found by him in Rover.

He walked to his own room (the room that he used before he was a student of Beacon), it was probably locked but that was not a problem. He came to his room and sure enough it was locked. Juston smiled as he saw the keypad near the door.

_Must've changed the old fashioned physical key lock to a number password lock. _Thought Juston as he touch the keypad. A few seconds later and soon a little click and the doors was unlocked. He walked in and saw his old workbench. He went over and sat down. Juston took something out of his pocket. It looked like a sealed test tube. And it was emitting a buzzing sound...

Juston did the stupid thing and opened the test

And soon he felt great pain he had ever felt


End file.
